


Cinema Tickets

by Talianna_ (Talianna)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cinema AU, Eggsy works at a cinema, Fluff, Harry goes to the cinema with Daisy, Hartwin, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talianna/pseuds/Talianna_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "100 Ways to Say 'I Love You'" - <strong>45. "What do you want to watch?" </strong> prompted by <em>hepa-tight-ass</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema Tickets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aloversvendetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloversvendetta/gifts).



**“What do you want to watch?”**

 

“Well”, the man looked up and at the screens above their heads, giving Eggsy the perfect opportunity to let his eyes wander without being caught.

Eggsy’s eyes had been glued to the man the second he entered the foyer, distracting him to the point where he stumbled over his words, making a fool of himself in front of a couple of teenagers who didn’t even wait until they were out of his hearing range with their snickering. Fortunately, the man was not close enough to overhear the embarrassing slip of his tongue. He had no such luck with Roxy, though, the girl’s knowing look shot his way when she heard his slip-up and the sly grin told him that he wouldn’t live it down in the next hour or so.

But when the man came over with a charming smile stretching his lips, Eggsy couldn’t care less about Roxy’s teasing. Instead, he willed the blush from his face – not as successfully as he’d liked, mind you – and gave him a cheeky smile as well.

Now, Eggsy probably looked a lot more competent and confident than he actually felt and he almost wished that he had let Roxy take over the counter for him, because from up close, the man looked even more handsome and knowing his own embarrassment proneness, Eggsy was approximately ten seconds away from making a fool of himself. Well, no time like the present, right?

“I’m sorry, but I can’t seem to find the movie.” The man said as last, eyes still trained on the screens that displayed the movies that were about to start, and Eggsy’s own eyes flickered back up to his face after he had been studying the delightful way in which the pinstripe suit hugged his arms.  

“Oh. Well, what’s it called?” Eggsy asked, his voice sounding a bit too shrill and eager and he cringed when he heard Roxy’s snort, sending her a quick, murderous glance when the man turned around all of a sudden.

Only then did Eggsy realise that the man wasn’t here on his own.

Working in the cinema had confronted Eggsy with various kinds of people – flocks of girls watching sad romances together, people on dates opting for action films, groups of people in fan merch coming to the premiere of the newest comic adaptations, adults deciding on computer-animated movies, students catching at the offer of sneaks for a couple quid – but people like the man on the other side of the counter usually came on their own, or with their wives.

“What was the name of the movie you wanted to see, dear?” The man’s voice had gone incredibly soft as he prompted a little girl to step forward after she had been hiding behind him.

Eggsy corrected his earlier thoughts. Men like him came on their own, with their wives _or_ with their children.

Eggsy fought down the disappointment that settled in the pit of his stomach and dimmed his smile at the revelation that he had a daughter and wasn’t a single man, but collected himself soon enough and put on his widest, most charming smile when he looked over the counter at the little girl that was staring at him shyly.

“Hello, love. What’s your name?” He asked and watched as the girl tugged on her father’s sleeve, looking up at him until he nodded with a smile.

She turned to Eggsy then and smiled hesitantly, answering with a shy “Daisy”.

“My, what a pretty name.” Eggsy was glad to see the grin that stretched the girl’s lips. “I’m Eggsy, nice to meet you, Daisy.”

“Nice to meet you, Eggy.” She answered and Eggsy didn’t have the heart to correct her.

“Well, Daisy, what did you want to watch?” He asked kindly, unaware of the intense and intrigued gaze of the man resting on him as he watched the two interact.

Harry was rather charmed by this handsome young man, he had noticed him as soon as he stepped into the cinema and was intrigued by the blush that had spread on his face. If Merlin was here, he would probably tease Harry the second they were out of Eggsy’’s hearing range about his obvious staring and how he revelled in the way Eggsy’s eyes were trained on him and trailed down his body when he thought Harry didn’t notice.

He was so fixated on Eggsy that he missed the conversation between him and Daisy and was only ripped out of his trance when Daisy tugged on his sleeve again.

Harry blinked and looked down at her, but she just leaned her head to the side and looked back at Eggsy, prompting Harry to finally pay attention. When he did turn around, Eggsy was giving him the most brilliant cocky smile and Harry would have felt embarrassed at being caught staring at him, if it wasn’t for the blush that coloured Eggsy’s cheeks.

“That will be 15 quid.” Eggsy repeated, winking at Daisy and giving her another cheeky smile which she returned eagerly while Harry took out his wallet.

“I’m sorry, I’m not usually this distracted.” Harry explained, fishing out the money and paying with a pained smile but Eggsy just brushed it off light-heartedly.

“Don’t worry about it; your daughter is quite good at holding conversations when her old man is distracted, right Dais’?” He winked at her again and laughed when the man snorted in outrage.

“I am _not_ old.” He declared, looking at Daisy with a warm smile as she covered her mouth with her hands while she laughed. “And Daisy here isn’t my daughter”, he added, brushing a hand through Daisy’s golden hair before he looked back up at Eggsy. He was surprised and pleased to see Eggsy’s wide-eyes, startled expression. “She’s my niece.”

“Oh.” Was all Eggsy could say and he was thankful when Roxy cleared her throat loudly and startled him out of his suddenly hopeful musings.

Because let’s be honest? What would someone like him – a handsome, posh older man in a suit with a watch that was probably worth five of Eggsy’s pay checks if not more – want from someone like Eggsy? In which universe would _that_ be even possible?

“Uncle Harry”, Daisy tugged at Harry’s sleeve again and Harry looked back down, Eggsy feeling a little bit relieved now that the heavy gaze wasn’t watching his every move and he could collect himself. “Can we watch the movie now?” She demanded and Harry laughed, nodding.

“I won’t hold you up any longer! Your movie starts in 15, have fun!” Eggsy told them and smiled at both Daisy and Harry and when Harry made to leave after giving Eggsy a smile and thanking him, Daisy tugged on his sleeve yet again, pulling him down until she could whisper in his ear.

“Tickets.” She reminded him and Harry snorted, rolling his eyes at the embarrassing way he was so distracted by Eggsy. He was now convinced that Merlin would never let him live this encounter down. He stood back up again and turned to Eggsy with a smile.

“Daisy here reminded me that we still needed the tickets.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened and the blush took over his face as he nodded, diverting his gaze and printing out the tickets. He wanted to slap himself for being so distracted by the man – _Harry_ – but the newest revelation that Harry might not be married after all still left him feeling a bit hopeful.

Also, he was proud that he had waited a couple of minutes into their encounter until he made a total fool of himself – and he only forgot to give them their tickets. It could have been worse; he could have blurted out something really embarrassing like asking for a date or telling Harry how fucking fit he looked in the suit. Forgetting to print the tickets wasn’t nearly as dreadful.

“I’m really sorry; I’m not usually that distracted either.” Eggsy said once he gave Harry their tickets and was having a mental victory dance when he noticed the lack of a golden circle around Harry’s ring finger.

“Don’t worry about it. Thankfully we have Daisy to keep us concentrated.” Harry said amiably and ruffled the girl’s hair again and Eggsy watched him with what Roxy would call hearts in his eyes.

Eggsy smiled and watched them go at last, Daisy piping up after they weren’t even two steps away. “Uncle Harry, why were you staring at Eggy, isn’t it rude to stare?”

Eggsy’s smile turned wicked when he saw Harry freeze for a second and look at him over his shoulder, a blush colouring his cheeks now that he knew Eggsy had heard her and Eggsy was about to have a victory dance for real when Harry leaned down again and whispered into her ear at which Daisy nodded excitedly. “Yes, Eggy _is_ really pretty!” She exclaimed and Roxy snorted again while Eggsy’s face was positively on fire and Harry just pinched the bridge of his nose, not daring to shoot Eggsy another look.

Eggsy was fine with that.

This way, he could watch Harry go without being caught by him and without having him see the huge grin on his burning face; Roxy noticed of course, but Eggsy couldn’t care less as he mumbled under his nose.

“Yes, thank God for Daisy.”

-

Harry had been coming around more often, a charming smile on his face every time and Roxy never stopped to tease Eggsy about it and urge him to make a move. Eggsy didn’t dare, though. Still, he always felt a bit disappointed when Harry skipped a week or two, but when he came back, Eggsy was twice as happy.

Sometimes, Harry came with Daisy, other times with a friend –   _Merlin is_ not _my partner, God no_ – but most of the time he came on his own, usually coming in half an hour before the movies started, chatting with Eggsy, asking him about his work, his family, asking him for recommendations when he didn’t know what to watch. Eggsy was always a bit surprised when Harry came over without a clue which movie to see – usually people came to the cinema for something in particular, but Harry seemed to watch the movies just by the way.

Usually, they talked about the movies after they ended, Harry sticking around until the rush of new customers died down and helping Eggsy pass the time when the next movie started. Eggsy always felt all warm inside when he noticed Harry lean against a wall as he waited for Eggsy to serve the last customer.

There were a few times when Eggsy’s shift was over between movies and Harry invited him to watch the next movie with him, always missing the first few minutes, but he didn’t seem to mind and Eggsy never told him when he had already seen a movie before.

They had been meeting this way for the last few months but their relationship – whatever it was – had remained trapped within the popcorn-scented walls of this building and mostly over the counter as Eggsy always greeted him with an enthusiastic “What do you want to watch?” which has become a tradition for them.

So when Harry came in one evening, half an hour early as usual, with a nervous smile on his face and a letter in his hand, Eggsy was slightly confused, but decided to wait it out.

“What do you want to watch?” He asked with an unsure grin and Harry’s smile became a bit warmer and his eyes filled with affection as he gave Eggsy the letter without a word.

The younger man looked at him in confusion and then down at the letter, opening it uncertainly and drinking in every word.

_I want to watch romantic classics with you, I want to watch horror films and thrillers with you, I want to watch action and comedy with you, I want to watch foreign short films and computer animated films with you, I want to watch you smile, laugh, cringe and snort at them, I want to watch you eat a whole bag of popcorn within the ten minutes before the movie even starts, I want to watch you add the tickets to your huge collection and I want to watch your eyes widen when you see the collection I started on the first day I met you. I want to watch you smile, laugh, cringe and snort at me, I want to watch you when you discuss what we just saw the second the credits are over, I want to watch the fascination, devastation and frustration over them as you explain all the things you liked and hated about them, I want to watch your smile when you talk with Daisy and your smirk when you say something inappropriate to me, I want to watch the fury in your eyes when I do something wrong and the affection when I do something right, I want to watch your fingers close around mine and your body curl into mine, I want to watch you fall asleep at night and I want to watch you struggle to get up in the morning, I want to watch our story unfold and if you let me, I want to watch it until the credits roll in._

_But right now, I want to watch you look up._

Eggsy’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, his heart beating so wildly and loudly that he feared it would jump right out of his chest, his hands were shaking when he looked up. Harry was standing before him, obviously nervous but with the most loving smile on his face as he held out a ring box and Eggsy’s heart skipped a beat.

Harry opened the box; inside was a cinema ticket with the words “Our Story” printed on it and Eggsy grinned through the tears in his eyes at the cheesiness of it all - taken right out of a bad rom-com - as Harry asked the big question.

“What do you want to watch?”


End file.
